blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusher/Trivia
Character Trivia * Crusher was the sixth Monster Machine introduced, following Blaze, Stripes, Starla, Darington and Zeg. ** Though Blaze first encounters Crusher when he sees him send the other Monster Machines away, they don't speak to each other for the first time until before the race begins. * Crusher was in fact, the only antagonist in the series, but there will be more antagonists soon. * He builds structures using different scrap parts, like the Giant Robot Chef in "The Jungle Horn", but no matter what, these structures are always being thwarted by Blaze. However, not all of them are thwarted, though. In the episode "Epic Sail", he makes a machine that creates waves. This structure wasn't thwarted, for example, but his overly impatient personality caused it to crash both boats. * He seems to be afraid of Gasquatch until later in the episode of the same name. * Whenever Pickle explains something, Crusher would always just ignore it, believing he might have another way to stop Blaze, but it always lead him into trouble. * Crusher's horn sound is a low E♭ major tone. * Because of Crusher's cheating habits and always expressing improper behavior, he may be in fact the worst racer in Axle City. ** Whenever Crusher is introduced in a race, the audience would applaud slow and quiet, and voice dull and boring cheers. This probably hints that he is despised for his cheating. * Truck Rangers reveals he can play the accordion. He can also play the electric guitar as shown in The Super-Size Prize. * A running gag throughout the series is him crashing into something and getting dizzy, or getting covered with food or dirt and expressing disgust. * Defeat the Cheat is the first episode where Crusher actually tries to resist cheating. ** It's also the first episode where Crusher actually wins a race, no cheating and all, and the first where he doesn't show disgust when he gets covered in food or dirt. * Crusher is the second Monster Machine other than Blaze to sing something, as shown when he repeatedly sings to himself about wanting to win. ** The first was Darington. ** The third is Starla. ** The fourth is Pickle. ** The fifth is Stripes. ** The sixth is Zeg. * So far, the only episodes where Crusher does not use his inventions for cheating are Five Alarm Blaze when he makes an Ice Cream Scooper machine to cheer himself up after losing to Blaze, Pickle Power when he creates Auto-Vac to clean up the trash, Falcon Quest when he makes Super Sneaking Stilts in an attempt to steal some food from the birds, and Tow Truck Tough when he makes a towing crane as he practices being a tow truck. * Crusher often made puns when he cheats. For example, in Knight Riders when he releases barrels to trap the Royal Knights, he says "It's been a...barrel of laughs!", and in Need for Blazing Speed when he spills a hot dog stand to trip Blaze up, he says "Hot diggity dog!". Also, in The Hundred Mile Race, he said when he released the giant coconut blaster, "This is gonna drive Blaze co-co-nuts!" * Out of Crusher's inventions, only one has made physical contact with Blaze so far, the ten itchy robots in The Bouncy Tires. * Crusher has been saved by Blaze eleven times so far: ** In The Team Truck Challenge when Blaze and Pickle pull him out of a hole. ** In The Mystery Bandit when Blaze stops him from getting caught by a magnet in the recycling plant. ** In Runaway Rocket when Blaze manages to save he and Pickle on a rocket before hitting a garbage dump. ** In Monster Machine Christmas when Blaze rescues him from falling off a giant candy cane over a cliff. ** In Rocket Ski Rescue when Blaze along with Grammy stopped him from hitting a mud mountain. ** In Pickle Power when Blaze and Pickle saved him from the Auto-Vac. ** In Tow Truck Tough when Blaze used his tow truck power to tow him to Axle City Garage when his engine went faulty. ** In Defeat the Cheat when Blaze managed to deactivate his Super Cheat-y Rocket Pack before he crashed into a water tower. ** In Breaking the Ice when Blaze turns into a robot and frees him from a pile of quick-dry cement. ** In Meatball Mayhem when Blaze and Pickle became robots and saved him from the giant meatball. ** In Ninja Blaze when Blaze and AJ used their ninja skills to free himself and Pickle from a giant snowball. * Crusher has his own leitmotif that plays usually when he cheats, consisting of a sneaky-sounding guitar played over a backing bass, usually in the key of B minor. * Some of the inventions Crusher makes to stop Blaze would’ve killed him, a few examples being the bigfoot robot in The Driving Force, the giant cheese ball machine in The Team Truck Challenge, and the abominable blaster in The Polar Derby. * Though Crusher has seen all the Monster Machines, he has only spoken to Blaze, Starla, Pickle and Watts, and not Stripes, Darington and Zeg. He did attempt to stop them with his cheats, however. * Crusher is shown to have an obsession with cake and ice cream, as shown in Cake-tastrophe!, Five Alarm Blaze, Catch That Cake!, Falcon Quest and Robot Power. * He doesn’t like ballet as much, as hinted in Runaway Rocket and Fast Friends. * Interestingly, Crusher has not cheated nor despised Blaze at all throughout the first half of Season 4. Between Defeat the Cheat and Power Tires, this is the longest he went without cheating to date. * He is the only Monster Machine who hasn’t turned into a robot, and along with Pickle, hasn’t turned into an animal, though dressed like one. * Crusher has to be at least 18 years old, since he works as a chef in a restaurant and a person has to be at least 18 to work as one. * Crusher is the first main character to be shown sleeping or taking a nap in the show. Designs Category:Character trivia Category:Trivia